SCANR, the Stroke Central Atlantic Network for Research is based in the Mid-Atlantic region and headquartered in Washington, DC, and Charlottesville, VA. SCANR is located on the edge of the Stroke Belt, and both DC and Baltimore have high stroke incidence. SCANR includes four Carnegie Research 1 universities (Georgetown and George Washington Universities; the Universities of Virginia and Maryland), two CTSAs, a translational research institute (THRIV), a US News & World Report National Honor Roll Hospital (Children's National Medical Center), the largest hospital in DC (MedStar Washington Hospital Center), two Historically Black Universities (Howard University and University of DC) and the NINDS Intramural Stroke Program. SCANR sites evaluated over 4100 acute strokes in 2016, >50% were Black/African American. Our NINDS-funded trial recruitment is excellent, screening all eligible patients for and enrolling in StrokeNet trials: DEFUSE 3, MISTIE 3, HiDef, Rhapsody, SHINE, POINT, and MR WITNESS, along with additional NINDS-funded trials. SCANR also includes the National Coordinating Center for SHINE (UVa, Johnston-PI), and the CREST-2 registry and imaging core (UMB, Lal). SCANR 2.0 continues to have all of the excellent qualities that made SCANR 1.0 a strong contender for StrokeNet selection: pediatric stroke and stroke rehabilitation, patient populations and innovative recruitment practices for health disparities research, and the link to the NINDS Intramural Stroke Program. These strengths will stand out with the pediatric, rehab, and pediatric rehab trials in the StrokeNet pipeline. SCANR 2.0 includes UVa as a high-performing site for acute treatment and prevention trials. UVa also provides expertise in biomarkers, genetics, and prehospital research. The addition of UVa and UMB made SCANR a truly regional Coordinating Center. SCANR 2.0 research expertise includes multimodal imaging, microbiomics, multi-omics, Neurorehabilitation trials, brain stimulation, and robotics. We are well positioned to translate early phase NINDS intramural studies into the extramural setting. We have a track record of recruiting substantial numbers of specific cerebrovascular phenotypes (cervical artery dissection, cerebral venous thrombosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, etc.). Our consortium of academic rehab hospitals is outstanding. We currently have four trial proposals submitted to StrokeNet in varying stages of the process. Our existing Participant Recruitment and Retention Core (PRRO Core) has played a leadership role in the StrokeNet network. SCANR investigators serve on national StrokeNet steering committees and cores. Our StrokeNet fellows have diverse clinical backgrounds (2 vascular neurologists, 1 PT PhD, 1 OT) and subsequently, they successfully compete for external funding (TL-2, KL-2, AHA). They have opportunities for outstanding research training and mentorship across our Mid-Atlantic institutions, preparing them for productive research careers. SCANR investigators recently successfully established a novel national K12 program for rehabilitation research. We currently have 5 relevant fellowship programs and three adult neurology residencies at the SCANR 2.0 sites. This training joins strong multidisciplinary clinical and research expertise in stroke with much experience in research and career development of clinician scientists.